Fervid
by Archem
Summary: Archie feels like being a better football player will help him toughen up and become a better Serpent, so he enlists the toughest football player on his school's team, Moose, to help. Training a stunning angel like Archie could prove difficult for Moose, though.
1. Love Train

This story takes place before Archie is framed for murder.

* * *

"Archie, you're a great football player," Jughead tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, but not as great as most of the other guys on the team, and that's not good enough. I mean, look at Moose; he's a freight train," Archie explained.

"Archie, some people are just genetically predisposed to be huge, okay? Besides, you've got a great body. I'd kill for your abs."

"But football isn't about abs, Jug. I'm still a small guy, which means I have to work harder than the larger guys."

"It isn't like you're quarterback; that's Moose. What's the big deal?"

"If I'm gonna be a proper Serpent, I've gotta toughen up, and I believe a great way to do that is by getting better at football."

"Okay, see, now I'm less confused, because I was wondering why you suddenly cared so much about football. Last time I checked, you basically only ever played to make your dad proud. How about your music? Why don't you just work on that?"

"Jug, I'll never abandon my music, but playing guitar and singing isn't gonna make me a better Serpent, and things are getting real between us and the Ghoulies."

"That last part you are right about. Well, if you feel like getting deep into football is what you need to do to be a better Serpent, I'll back you up, but I don't know the first thing about football, so I won't be much help."

Archie thought for a moment.

"How about Moose?" said Archie.

"That could work," agreed Jughead.

"Yeah, totally. I mean, he is quarterback, like you said. I mean, who better, right?"

"Go for it, man. Do you think he'll be willing to train you or whatever?"

"I hope so."

Anxious to know how Moose would respond, Archie made his way toward the locker room as soon as his conversation with Jughead was over. When he got there, Moose was having a conversation with a bunch of the other players.

"Hey, Moose. What's up, man?" greeted Archie.

Moose turned around.

"Hey, man. What's going on?" replied Moose.

Him and Archie knew each other, for sure, but it wasn't like they were friends, so Moose was a bit surprised that he was talking to him.

"Look, man. I'm just gonna ask you straight up: I need you to train me in football."

"But bro, you're a great player."

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying, but I wanna be better. I wanna be like you, man."

Moose chuckled a bit.

"No offense, bro, but I'm six-foot-three and you weigh, what, 160 max?"

"I know, but I do know my limitations. I just wanna get better, that's all. I'm asking you as a teammate; please help me get better."

Moose thought for a moment.

"Fine, we can do some drills and stuff after school, but if you're serious about this, we can also train during lunch. We have the same lunch period, so you're on lunch right now, right?"

"Yeah, man. Let's do this."

"Alright, then. Meet me on the field. Let's go, Andrews."

After changing into his gym clothes, Archie jogged onto the football field, where Moose was already waiting. Archie was also carrying a gym bag.

"What's with the bag, Andrews?"

"Oh, I've got my football gear in here. I wasn't sure how hard we were gonna go, today."

"Slow your roll, Red. We'll get there. We're not running any drills serious enough for gear, yet."

"Got it, man."

Archie tossed his bag to the side.

"We're gonna start with everyone's favorite: sprints," said Moose sarcastically.

Archie hated sprints like everyone else, but he was committed. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside near his gym bag. Moose's eyebrows raised a bit. Holy shit, Archie's body was ridiculous. Of course, Moose had seen him shirtless before in the locker room, but never outside on the field with the sun gleaming off of his abdomen and really showing just how in shape Archie was.

"Damn," Moose said to himself. "Fucking sexy."

Of course, Moose already knew how attractive Archie was, but spending one-on-one time with someone makes you notice them. He was noticing things about Archie that were always there, but were becoming apparent to him, like Archie's gorgeous model-like face, brilliant red hair, luscious thick eyebrows, and his apparently ample ass, as he was watching it reverberate as Archie ran his sprints. By time he had thoroughly examined Archie, he noticed that he'd gotten a pretty apparent erection. He barely had time to cover it before Archie ran over to him after finishing his set of sprints.

"What now, coach?" asked Archie, dripping with sweat and breathing like he was on the brink of passing out.

"Uh, nothing. Take a break," instructed Moose.

He just wanted to get Archie away from him as soon as possible so that Archie wouldn't notice him covering his crotch. Archie immediately took the opportunity to lay out on the grass and catch his breath. After his erection had subsided, Moose took a seat on the grass beside a still heavy breathing Archie.

"You've got heart, man," commented Moose.

"Thanks," Archie responded.

"So how come you're trying to be a tough guy all the time, with the football and the Serpent stuff? How come you aren't a model or something, man?" inquired Moose.

"A model?" Archie sat up. "Not really my thing. Why? You think I could be a model?"

"Bro, look at you," said Moose.

Archie's face turned a bit red.

"I'm sure I don't look good right now, anyway. I probably look like a sweaty freak on the verge of dying," said Archie.

"Nah, bro. You're still hot."

Archie's face turned even more red.

"You think I'm hot?" asked Archie.

"Bro, you're sexy as hell."

Archie laughed.

"Hey, Moose? Aren't you with Kev?"

"Well, no, not really. Did he tell you that?"

"Actually, no. It's just kinda obvious that you guys have something going on."

"Well, I told Kevin not to tell anyone. I've never told anyone I like girls _and_ guys, but it's mostly just because of my dad."

"You think he'd be upset?"

"I don't know. He's a military guy, so I'm really not sure. Damn, Archie. If you were my boyfriend, I'd probably be yelling 'I'm bisexual' from the rooftops if it was what I had to do to be with you. You're perfect."

"Cut it out, man. I don't think my face can turn any redder," said a blushing Archie

"I'm just saying, bro. Veronica is one lucky chick."

"You've got me thinking. Hmm. I don't know. Maybe, if I wasn't with Veronica."

"Maybe what?"

"I don't know...maybe your compliments would make me more curious."

Moose could feel another erection coming on just from hearing Archie say that. It didn't help that Archie was still lying there shirtless, either.

"I mean...do you think I'm, I don't know, cute, or whatever?" asked Moose.

Archie sat up and examined Moose's face closely.

"Hmm. Yeah, you're fucking adorable, man."

Archie lied back down.

"Wow. Thanks, man. I didn't know you liked guys."

"Well, I don't, but girls judge each other's attractiveness all the time, right?"

"That's true."

Moose was the one blushing, now. He decided to take a chance and slowly lean down to try to kiss Archie.

"Whoa," said Archie quietly, chuckling.

He cupped Moose's cheeks in his hands before Moose could kiss him.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Archie, still chuckling.

"I wanna kiss you."

"Come on, Moose. You know I have a girlfriend," Archie explained while still holding Moose's face.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I just...fuck, you're so hot," said Moose, looking at Archie's lips, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Moose, I've gotta ask: do you really like me, or you just wanna fuck me, because that look in your eyes looks like you wanna fuck my brains out," said Archie, laughing.

"You're kind, brave, and beautiful, so I'd give my left nut to go out with you, but I also _definitely_ wanna fuck your brains out, bro."

Moose's behavior was making Archie laugh a lot.

"You're so cute when you laugh. I think you're more curious than you realize, Archie. Let me show you what a real man can do for you."

"Damn, I've never had a guy come on to me before, let alone such a big, manly guy."

"You like it, don't you?"

"Please stop making me laugh. I can't take it," said Archie while trying to contain his laughter.

"God, you're so adorable."

"I'm definitely flattered by how much I turn you on, but I am scared to let go of your face."

"Let go of my face, cutie. I won't kiss you if you don't want me to."

Archie finally let go.

"That was intense," said Archie.

Moose lied on the grass beside him.

"Well, I am a teen boy, after all," said Moose.

"Yeah, man. I believe you would've banged me right here on this field."

"Oh, definitely."

"Can we at least be friends?" asked Moose.

"Of course, man."


	2. Sexpositional

"How did I do?" asked a sweaty Archie after he'd finished his tackling drills.

Archie and Moose were on their second day of training. It was even hotter outside than the previous day, so Archie was really struggling.

"Great job," Moose praised.

Archie used his sweat-dripping face to give Moose a look of suspicion.

"What?" asked Moose, chuckling.

"Dude, I know for a fact that there's no way I did a 'great' job, simply considering the fact that it's hot as hell out here and I'm dead exhausted."

"No, no. You did good."

"Shut up, Moose. I barely moved the tackling dummy sled. You're going easy on me. Why are you doing that?"

"I didn't know I was doing that."

Moose's blood vessels preceded him, as his blushing conveyed dishonesty.

"Dude, you're totally blushing, right now. You _are_ going easy on me. Oh my god, this is about your crush on me, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, dude. I'm not trying to do it," Moose explained.

Archie dropped his head and exhaled in disappointment.

"Maybe I need to find another trainer," Archie said.

"Come on. You don't need to do that, man. Just give me a chance to get my attraction toward you in order. I really feel like I could help you, if you give me a chance."

"Fine, but no more soft training."

"You're the boss, but seriously, you've done enough today. It's too hot to overdo it. Let's call it a day," Moose suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Archie agreed.

Even though Moose had only been standing there directing Archie throughout the training, even he was sweating from the heat. He pulled his shirt off to gain some relief.

"Dude, you're so big," Archie commented.

"You like?" asked Moose.

"Yeah, I do, actually. Wish I was your size, sometimes."

"Nah. You're way too cute to be my size. You're just the size you need to be."

Archie started to blush uncontrollably.

"Shut up," said Archie.

"Wanna feel?" Moose offered.

Archie squeezed Moose's bicep.

"Nice," said Archie.

"You need a nice big boyfriend like me to cuddle you, you know?"

Archie laughed.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" asked Archie.

"Heck yeah. I'd cuddle the crap out of you."

"Yeah, cuddle and then some, I bet."

"Duh. Of course my dick would get hard if was snuggling you," Moose said.

Archie was laughing so hard that his face was turning red.

"You make me feel so attractive. You're such a big sweetheart, dude, you know that?" asked Archie.

"I just wanna be nice to you all the time. I can't help it," explained Moose.

Archie chuckled.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, but did you wanna hang out at Pop's after school? Maybe do some homework or something? I can tell we're becoming friends from training, so we might as well start hanging out. All my friends are busy today, otherwise I'd invite them too," Archie said.

"Sounds good."

Moose was secretly glad that all of Archie's friend's had other things to do. He could use the one-on-one time to charm Archie.

After Moose got home from school, he immediately headed toward his closet. He opened the closet doors and examined its contents. He didn't dress up much, so most of his clothes were pretty casual. It wasn't like he was going on a date with Archie, but he did wanna wear something at least slightly impressive. He grabbed a plain black button-up shirt.

"Can't go wrong with this," he said to himself aloud.

He paired it with some dark jeans and all-black Converse sneakers. Feeling sufficiently confident, Moose grabbed his car keys and left his house for Pop's.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Archie already sitting in a booth when he got there. He prepared himself to turn on the charm, then headed toward Archie.

"Hey there," Moose greeted.

Archie look up from his phone to see a smiling Moose.

"Oh, hey, man. I didn't wanna order anything 'til you got here."

Moose took a seat across from Archie.

"Wow, you look nice," commented Archie.

"Well, thank you. You always look nice."

Archie started to blush a bit.

"Really? I usually just dress casually," Archie said.

"Oh, your clothes have nothing to do with it."

"I should've guessed," said a chuckling Archie.

"What's your favorite milkshake flavor?" Moose asked.

"Strawberry, for sure."

"Hey, Pops," beckoned Moose.

"How can I help you kids?" Pops inquired.

"A chocolate milkshake for me and a strawberry one for my friend here, please."

"Coming right up."

Pops walked toward the kitchen.

"Want anything else?" asked Moose.

"No, I'm good," Archie replied, with a smile.

"If it wasn't obvious, everything's on me," Moose informed.

"You don't have to do that, Moose."

"I _want_ to. You deserve to have everything you want."

"Ah, jeez," said Archie, blushing harder than he had all night and trying to hide his face a bit.

Moose grabbed Archie's hand and moved it so that he could see Archie's entire face.

"Now, why would you wanna hide that pretty face?"

"God, you're so sweet, bro. I feel like a girl. This has gotta be how girls feels when a really charming guy talks to them."

"Honestly, if I'm being really honest, 90% of the thoughts in my head right now are sexual, but I don't want you to think that's the only thing I'd want with you," Moose admitted.

"I'm kinda curious about the sexual things that go on in your head regarding me. What do you think about, specifically?" asked a curious Archie.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Moose asked, not knowing if Archie was prepared to hear the filth he fantasized about doing with him.

"Yeah, for sure. Let's hear it."

Moose felt a little embarrassed, but proceeded anyhow.

"Well, first of all, I'd wanna do it at your house, 'cause the thought of me fucking you while your dad's home without him knowing turns me on."

"Wow! You naughty dog. You're so dirty, man. Then what?"

He had piqued Archie's interest. Archie was resting the side of his head in palm as if he was watching an interesting video.

"I'd pick you up and sit you on your desk, if you have one, then I'd grab your waist and French kiss you deeply. Meanwhile, I'd be rubbing my crotch between your legs."

"Wow. That's intense," Archie said.

"Then, I'd take all your clothes off, one by one, until you're naked with your hard cock erect from the intensity of my actions. After getting naked myself, I'd slap your pink hole with my rock hard cock, then I'd spit on my cock and slowly slide it inside of your wet hole and fuck you deep and good making you moan from the sweet pleasure."

"Holy shit. Wow. I don't even know what to say. How horny are you, right now?" asked Archie, laughing.

"So fucking horny. God, why did you make me describe that to you? Now that's all I can think about. Fuck."

Archie continued laughing.

"Sorry, man. I wasn't expecting that. Are you okay? Your face is a little red," Archie noticed.

"Yeah, I'm good, bro. I just feel like I could jizz my pants, right now. I haven't done that since middle school. God, my dick is so hard,"

"I feel like I'm just gonna make things worse, but...can I see it?"

"Wait, what? You wanna see my cock?"

"Well, yeah. I know it's weird. I just feel kinda curious, right now, after you described all that stuff to me. I don't know. I just feel like I wanna see your cock."

"Well, you can definitely see it." Moose threw some money on the table. "Let's go to my car."

Moose got up, trying to inconspicuously cover the prominent bulge in his jeans as he walked toward the exit, Archie following behind him. After they got into his car, Moose immediately unzipped his jeans and pulled his erect penis from his underwear, feeling relieved that it was no longer being strangled by clothing.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's really big. Wow."

Archie didn't know how to feel. Penises didn't excite him, but they also didn't disgust him. He kind of just found them interesting. Without thinking about it, Archie grabbed Moose's penis and examined it a bit. He noticed it producing a bit of fluid and squeezed up the shaft a little to make a single drop of pre-cum run down Moose's penis.

"Oh my god," commented Moose at the feeling of Archie's soft hand. "Can I please cum, now?" Moose pleaded.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, I wasn't trying to torture you."

After Archie removed his hand, Moose immediately began stroking himself vigorously and moaning. Archie found it interesting to watch, especially as Moose copiously ejaculated all over himself.


End file.
